


A Simple Task

by Adele865



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO!Ben, Daddy Kink, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New Years with a bang, Office Party, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP, Part Two, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rey Has A Daddy Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, ben does too, ben hates birthdays, but all of it is consensual, doing it on the desk, dubcon, reylo smut, ring in the new year with an orgasm, server!rey, unabashed breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele865/pseuds/Adele865
Summary: Hux hires Rey for the First Order Inc NYE party with clear instructions. He says it’s a simple task.But it ends up being far from it.Then again, Rey can’t complain.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 358





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Armitage Hux had organized an elaborate and sophisticated party for First Order Incorporated. He was the CFO, and the party was not only for New Years Eve, but also for the CEO, Mr. Solo. It was his birthday, and as such, he should get anything he wanted. But never mention his birthday, he _hated_ it. I was offered no explanation. 

“It is a simple task, so don’t fuck it up.” He ordered. 

That was all he told me when he hired me as part of the high end wait staff for the event. 

It wasn’t that I really needed the money, thanks to my newly found grandfather being inordinately rich and generous. But I liked to feel that I earned something for myself. And I liked working events like these, to see just how people like my grandfather lived. Many were haughty, entitled assholes. I wondered if money did that to everyone.

My short brunette hair was curled, I managed a perfect smoky eye by some miracle, and I wore the ‘uniform’ requested by Mr. Hux. A simple, white blouse and a plain black skirt- mid thigh length as specified. Along with the sheer, skin colored tights and shiny black pumps he insisted on. 

So we looked “elegant, but clearly the help” in his own words. 

The house- if you could call it that- was a modernity lover’s wet dream. A really massive, towering dream. All hard lines, glass, black, white, and brown. The majority of the place was windows from the outside. Inside, nearly every room had a mirror, or several, which only served to make it feel even more huge. As if that was needed. 

Knowing it was Mr. Hux’s residence, I quietly wondered if he was compensating for something. 

When I arrived at 3pm, the drive was lit up with intricate, twinkling lights and the house seemed to glitter all over between the shiny, reflective decor and event lighting spattered throughout the main level. 

Dinner was first, starting at 7pm sharp. 

People filed into the too big dining room and sat at the table we’d arranged an hour ago. Mr. Solo sat at the head of the table, Mr. Hux to his right, and a towering blonde woman to his left. He didn’t smile at all, in fact he seemed horribly bored. 

‘I guess he doesn’t like his birthday party.’ I thought. 

My eyes lingered over his features, what a strangely beautiful man. Long, dark, wavy hair covered his ears and framed his neck. Strong jaw, prominent nose. A smattering of small moles here and there. And such plush lips for a man. 

I must’ve stared a moment too long, “Are you lost?” Mr. Hux questioned me with a snide tone and a scowl. 

Mr. Solo’s gaze locked on to mine, an inscrutable look. I jumped and fled the room, my face bright red with embarrassment. I heard the mysterious man utter one thing before I made the hasty exit. 

“Let her be.”

Thankfully, I managed to avoid them the rest of the dinner service due to separate buss staff. I busied myself preparing drinks and bite size desserts in the kitchen, which was appropriately sized for a restaurant. Surely this fellow must host events often. Maybe I could get another gig with him and see Mr. Solo again...

‘if I don’t make him angry.’ I thought, then cursed myself for wanting to see the brooding stranger again. 

Nothing good would come of that. 

Everyone slowly filtered into the main event space. Drinking, dancing, party games. Meant to fill the void and get everyone good and drunk over the next nearly 3 hours. The handsome stranger was nowhere to be seen for most of it, to my dismay. But around 11pm, I was setting out hors d'oeuvres and refreshments when I suddenly saw him. 

Seated alone on a sleek leather loveseat on the far wall. He looked bored, idly staring out at the crowd. But he almost seemed like he was looking for something. 

It was to my shock, he locked eyes on me. He stared so intensely, I thought my clothing might just burn away at his smoldering eyes. I was caught. There was no turning away or backing down now. Those honeyed brown orbs were beckoning me in like a magnet. I couldn’t decide if I was frightened, but the tingling along my spine definitely indicated excitement. Being the object of his gaze was _thrilling_. 

I decided to be bold, to go offer him a drink. Surely that’s why he was looking at me. 

“Could I bring you something to drink, Mr. Solo?” I asked, my voice sounding far away in my ears. 

One corner of his lips upturned. My stomach flipped. 

“Whiskey neat. Thank you dear.” He murmured. More affection than request. 

Was I imagining that? I retreated to the kitchen and tried to calm the inexplicable way my body was burning. 

‘Quit being so ridiculous before you ruin everything!’ I chided myself. 

I shook off the offending thoughts, and with as much calm as I could muster, walked back into the fray, whiskey in hand. 

There was a small end table next to his perch, so I elected to sit the drink there. As I pulled my hand away, a very large hand arrested my wrist. 

“Sit here with me, little one.” The sultry lilt to his voice made my insides tremble. 

Somewhere my mind said ‘ _danger_ ’, but the slick feeling in my underwear overrode the warning. I knew I shouldn’t, I was supposed to be working. But then, Mr Hux had said to give him anything he wanted. 

So I replied, “Yes sir.” And sat beside him. 

Apparently he wasn’t satisfied- I felt him take a handful of my skirt in his fist and _yank_ me toward him. 

I was undeniably wet now. 

I found myself thigh to thigh with him, and he casually propped his arm on the back of the loveseat behind me. I tried not to pant at the implied possessiveness of both gestures. 

His voice broke my reverie. 

“Don’t worry. You won’t get in trouble.” 

My eyes were suddenly searching, and found the red head easily. He was staring at me, but his face was more confusion than anger. 

“Did he tell you to give me whatever I want?” He asked. 

I hesitated, but admitted, “Yes sir.” 

A small blush betraying my embarrassment. I dared to gauge his facial expression, if he disapproved. 

Instead, he smirked. 

“And will you? Give me anything I want?” He asked. 

My cheeks burned at the implications that may or may not have been there. 

“Y-yes s-sir.” I sputtered. 

But he seemed to reinforce that they were, continuing, “If you behave, I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of. But you know that don’t you? That look in your eye tells me you do.” 

_Oh_ _god_ could he somehow see it? How I wanted him to spread my legs and ravish me right here, even in front of all these people? 

Then he said the thing that threatened to undo me completely. 

“Would you be my good girl tonight?” 

It made me want to whimper, to cry, _anything_. My core was burning and throbbing. 

“Yes.” I managed to breathe out.

I couldn’t find it in me to deny him, or be afraid. He was right. I didn’t care about anything but that gaze that practically _screamed_ I was precious and safe. All I had to do was yield. Give it all to him. Be a good girl. It was impossible, how did this strange man know my deepest desires? The ones I kept hidden, never dared to tell. 

“Tell me your name.” He said evenly, no room for negotiation or refusal. 

“Rey.” My voice was just short of a whine. 

“ _Rey_.” He exhaled, my name sounded like a prayer from his lips. 

“I want something.” He said in a lower voice. 

My panties were completely drenched at this point, but I couldn’t manage to be embarrassed. All I wanted was to please him. I needed to please him. 

“Anything.” It came out a whisper, a sigh. 

He leaned in and brushed the hair back from my ear, sending a delicious shock through my nervous system. The proximity of him, I could smell him. Tobacco, Amber, and fig. So masculine, yet sweet. It was intoxicating and hard to focus with his scent wafting through my brain. 

“I want to welcome the new year in your sweet little pussy.” 

I nearly blacked out in pleasure, if he wanted to rip me in half I would let him. Of course I would let him fuck me. It might be the single highlight of my entire life. A strangled little squeak escaped me, one of his large paws gripped my thigh so high under my skirt, his pinky grazed my swollen mound. I tried to stifle a moan. 

“Tell me who you want inside you, kitten.” He whispered against my ear again, his breath giving me gooseflesh and his words made my pussy ache. 

_God_ _yes_ , I’ll be your kitten. 

My acute arousal obscured all good judgment, and I impulsively whimpered in response, “only you, daddy.” 

His hand suddenly had my thigh in a vice grip, his posture tense and wound right now. 

“Oh, baby girl...” he half whispered, half groaned. 

Suddenly, he was standing, extending a hand for me. I didn’t hesitate. People stared, Hux looked even more confused, but I didn’t care. We disappeared from prying eyes down a dark hallway then upstairs and into a bedroom. There he came to a stop in front of a full length mirror in the corner, pulling me so he could stand behind me. 

He ripped carelessly at the buttons of my top, and he wasn’t stopped by the little sports bra either. With two massive hands he simply grabbed the fabric by either side, and pulled. It willingly tore apart down the middle, as though my clothing wanted to yield to him too. One hand cupped my jaw, gentle but firm, the other kneading and squeezing my exposed breasts. 

“Who are these for, kitten?” I rubbed my thighs together unconsciously, my body dying for relief. 

“For you daddy.” I replied breathlessly. 

He growled into the crook of my neck, dropping both hands to my breasts and tweaking both nipples. I couldn’t help the cry that slipped out, and the way my ass wantonly ground into his groin. He grinned. 

“Would you like to see what I have for you?” He asked as he released me. 

I turned around to face him and nodded enthusiastically. He casually kicked off his shoes, and undid his trousers, his belt clinking as they felt to the floor. I observed the bulge in his boxer briefs with wide eyes, saliva pooling in my mouth. Then his long fingers dipped into the waistband, pushing it down. 

His dick bobbed as it sprung free, long, hard, and so thick. My insides quivered, how on earth would that fit inside me? But I had the feeling I’d enjoy every second of every inch. 

He pulled the chair from a desk on the wall and sat facing the mirror. I needed no instruction, I was all too eager to fall to my knees and begin stroking it. Getting a feel for it as I salivated further, preparing to take it into my mouth. I looked up at him as I licked the tip, and he softly scooped back the hair from my face to hold for me. I noticed his gaze alternate between my face and behind us, so I spared a glance. 

Ah, he was watching my exposed buttocks through the mirror, only a thin sheen of my tights obscuring his view of my ass and damp thong as my skirt road up around my hips. 

I set to work licking him up and down, then swirling my tongue on his tip followed with a little suck. His breathy gasp egged me on, taking as much cock in my mouth as I could, my lips straining with the thickness of him. 

“Such a good girl, don’t stop.” He encouraged when I struggled, drooling and slurping around his engorged cock. 

His handsome face contorted with pleasure I was causing, was all the motivation I needed to suck it as if my life depended on it. 

Finally he tugged at my hair and I released, pulling back to look up at him. 

He pointedly looked over at a clock on the far wall. 

11:57. 

“Remember what I said, princess?” His brushed his thumb over my cheek affectionately. 

“Tell me what you want.” He whispered huskily. 

“I want you inside me. Fuck me daddy. Please.” 

Oh how I wanted to be a good girl. 

“You wanna be stuffed full of daddy’s cock, baby girl?” His eyes were dark and hungry. 

“Yes! Please, daddy!” I whimpered. 

He wasted no time, falling to his knees on the carpet and grabbing my hips, dragging them underneath him with my body braced on my hands and knees. Again, two hands grabbed the fabric, and a loud rip sounded in the room. I felt the cool air rush against my exposed ass, his deft fingers pulling my thong aside, then suddenly a hot, fleshy intrusion pushing against my folds. My cunt was sopping wet, he gripped my hips tightly and thrust in with ease. 

Ours moans mingled in tandem as he drove further in long, hard, strokes. My walls stretched painfully trying to accommodate his size, but the blissfully full feeling drowned out the pain. I’d never felt someone so deep before, and I thought surely he must’ve been to the hilt now. But then he pulled at my hips, tilting my pelvis further up, and this time, he drove home. My moans suddenly turned to a high pitched keening as he hit spots inside me I’d never felt before, and fuck, it was amazing. 

Downstairs, I could hear people shouting, “3-2-1” as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm rippling through me at first, but then his tip pushed against something so heavenly inside me and it was surging, my orgasm ripping from me so quickly and so powerfully. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR” roared through the house as I crested ecstasy. 

I’d never felt anything like it before. He was undeniably at the end, I had felt the little pinch as he moved against my cervix, but after such a devastating orgasm, it then felt profanely good as his cock bumped against it rhythmically. 

Below, a sedated chorus of “Auld Lang Syne” began. Large fireworks boomed and popped in the night sky, intermittently casting the room in various tinted bursts of light. He didn’t acknowledge or seem to notice anything but me. 

“How do you feel kitten?” He ground out against my ear, one large hand gripping the back of my neck and squeezing. 

“So-So fu-full, daddy!” I sobbed, reduced to a writhing, wanton mess beneath him. 

“Do you wanna be full of cum?” He grunted, his hips still pounding into me forcefully, loud slaps of our skin filling the room. 

My brain only vaguely registered that I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t have even let him go this far. No condom. I wasn’t on a contraceptive. I didn’t need one, I hadn’t been even dating lately. 

“Take my cum, Princess. Daddy’s going to take care of you.” He murmured, as though feeling the concerns working through my sex addled mind. 

He meant it, I knew that somehow. 

My pussy throbbed, almost begging for it. The burning in my core intensified, my body wanted it so badly. I wanted it so badly. Why fight it? What better specimen would want to pump me full of his cum? It was so dangerous, but my body’s urges couldn’t be reasoned with. 

Suddenly, he pulled out completely. I thought I might cry, tears sprung to my eyes at the emptiness, to be left so incomplete. 

But before I could, my hip was pulled and pushed to the ground, flinging me onto my back to appraise the wild, sexed beast looming over me. With hands on either side of my head, he pushed his hips forward until his tip was notched in my entrance. 

“Don’t make me ask you again.” He demanded. 

A large hand reached down to caress my flat stomach. 

“I’ll only give it to you if you want it.” His voice was softer. 

He locked me under his serious gaze, and I tried not to squirm, desperately wanting his cock. 

“Yes! Please, daddy, fill me full of cum!” I begged, rocking my hips forward, trying to drive him further in. 

He needed no encouragement, and in one languid thrust, he seated himself inside me again. 

I thought I might come again just at the sensation of his fat tip pushing against my cervix. 

“You wanna have my baby, kitten?” He crooned against my ear, his thrusts shallower, my eyes transfixed watching the base of his thick cock appear and disappear. 

I squirmed, the way my insides clenched against my own volition was delicious torment. Why did he have to know, and use, my deepest longings against me? 

“You wanna make me a daddy for real, don’t you?” He whispered, and I groaned. 

I could feel his grin as his lips pressed against my neck. The thought of him lovingly stroking my swollen belly.

“Fuck... yes!” I cried, trying to push my hips upward to get more friction from his massive frame. 

“Daddy’s Little Princess wants a baby, and he’s gonna give it to her.” The way his voice managed to sound like a promise, and a threat, melted my insides. 

My eyes rolled back in my head and he pushed all the way in again, his tip brushing another magic spot as he filled me to the hilt, then held a punishing rhythm of thrusts. I clung to him desperately as another earth shattering orgasm pounded through me, with a scream someone was sure to hear, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. 

His growls and grunts became louder, his hands gripping my hips again with bruising force as he defiled me. 

Finally, his hips snapped against mine sharply, his body rigid, a prolonged groan seeping out of him. Then, my insides were flooded with a warm feeling. 

He gently eased out of me, then collapsed onto his back beside me. I could feel our collective spend tricking from me, it might stain the carpet. But no concern managed to form in my mind. 

“That was-“ I started to say, but he interrupted, loudly panting, 

“amazing.” 

“You never told me your name.” I murmured drowsily. 

He shifted onto his side looking at me, and I mimicked the action. He smiled. 

“It’s Ben. I’m glad we met, Rey.” 

I smiled back. 

I certainly didn’t think my New Years would be memorable. I had expected another monotonous year ahead. 

Now, I wondered, what would my new year hold? 


	2. A Second Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself this would remain a one shot. But, here I am with a second part. Because I, like Rey, can't help myself.

He was an enigma. 

We met twice in the following week for dinner, but other than a lingering kiss each time, he didn’t touch me or indicate he wanted any more. 

But oh, I wanted more. I wanted those obscenely large hands all over.

He was kind, patient, protective.

He listened to me with rapt attention, even when I was nervously babbling under his intense gaze. He shared personal things with me- his love of botany and Stephen King novels.

About a longing for a family he never had.

When we were out, he gave a stern look at any man who dared lay eyes on me. And he always drove me home, then walked me to my door. He didn’t leave my stoop until he heard the deadbolt.

I knew when our tryst occurred I wasn’t quite halfway through my cycle, so morbid curiosity led me to buy a kit of ovulation tests. I had never even checked if I did ovulate at all before. 

But a week after we met, following the instructions, I’d found out. I was ovulating. Maybe right at that moment. 

I wasn’t sure what he’d say or do with the knowledge, but I figured I’d find out. I sent the text. 

_R: I’m ovulating today._

It was mid work day. I frowned when he didn’t reply immediately, but he was probably busy. Maybe 10 minutes had passed, when my phone buzzed with an incoming text. My stomach erupted with butterflies.

_B: Come to my office. Now._

My heart was in my throat. What did that mean? 

It almost felt vaguely threatening, yet I felt the dampness in my underwear already. 

It wasn’t hard to find the building, a quick google search yielded the address. 

His secretary was stern, and I tried not to wilt when she demanded if I had an appointment. 

“I, uh, my name is Rey. He told me to come to his office right away.” 

The secretary eyed me skeptically. She stood, sauntering over to two huge double doors. She opened one a few inches and barely entered. 

“A ‘Rey’ is here. Says you told her to come here urgently.” She said to someone I couldn’t see, with a tone full of disbelief. 

“Send her in.” A velvet baritone replied, firm and loud enough to be heard even where I stood. 

A shiver went up my spine, I knew that voice. 

Though she still seemed skeptical, she looked at me disapprovingly as she returned to her desk. 

“He will see you now.” She muttered.

My blood rushed loudly in my ears. I wasn’t sure what I had done or what to expect. 

I entered, and he was facing away from me looking out a large wall of windows on the far side of an expansive office. 

“Close the door, lock it.” He ordered. 

There was no room for argument in his tone. I did as he asked. I wondered what the scowling secretary might think, what she might hear. But I couldn’t be bothered to care.

When he heard the heavy lock click, he turned to look at me with a sweltering expression. 

“Good girl. Come here.” His tone melted my insides into a puddle of desire.

Again, I obeyed, approaching his position standing near a large desk. 

“What did that text mean, little one?” He asked me bluntly, towering over me. 

I stammered for a moment, “well, I-I just, I took a test and we had missed my fertile window and I, um, I just thought you should know.” I finally managed to get it out. 

A devious smirk spread across his face, and my core burned. 

“What are you trying to say, my kitten? You need a second helping?” He asked.

“Yes.” I breathed. 

“Yes, what?” His eyes narrowed. My pussy throbbed. 

“Yes, daddy.” I all but whined. 

“Tell me what you want, princess.” He said as he palmed the growing bulge in his trousers. 

My face grew hot thinking about his imposing member barely contained, straining under a few thin layers of fabric. 

“I want you to fill me with your cum.” I replied, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

“Is that all?” He cocked an eyebrow skeptically. 

“I want you to give me a baby, daddy.” I replied, my breaths becoming heavy. My panties were drenched, between my legs was a pulsing, aching feeling growing impossible to ignore.

“Mmmm... Take all this off.” He gestured at my dress, “then lay on your back on the desk.” He pointed at the suspiciously cleared surface. 

“Yes sir.” I did as he asked, stripping myself of the cream colored dress and removing my undergarments until I was nude as he watched and continued to palm himself. 

I laid my back on the cold, wood surface, turning my head to look at him and rubbing my thighs together in anticipation as my core became even more unbearably hot and wet.

“Spread your legs.” He ordered. 

I did. 

“Now play with yourself. Get ready for me.” He ordered as he undid his belt and removed his shirt, tie, and trousers then hung them neatly on a set of hangars on the wall. 

He had prepared for this.

He approached and sat in his chair just a couple feet from me. 

His erection protruded proudly, and he began to fist it languidly as he watched me. 

His eyes were dark and hungry as he watched one of my hands palm at my breast, and the other dipping two fingers into my soaked lips. He groaned softly as I began fingering my pussy for him in earnest, my hips rocking of their own volition seeking more. 

He rolled his chair in closer, tilting his head around my hand until I felt a large tongue drawing long strokes over my clit. He moaned a little to himself before taking the little bud between his lips and sucking. 

I writhed under his attention on his desk, praying his cock would stretch me open soon. How I wanted to feel my pussy straining to accommodate that delectable girth. 

When he pushed my hand away, I cried in shock as two thick digits of his own replaced mine. 

Suddenly, he was pumping them into me at a furious pace, his tongue lashing my clit. 

My back arched up off the desk and my fingers locked into his dark locks as I moaned loudly, “oh god- daddy- fuck-“ and I bit down hard on my lip as the orgasm ripped through me.

He gave no rest, no quarter. He grabbed each ankle, placing them onto his shoulders. 

“My sweet girl…” He whispered, kissing each calf before sliding himself inside in one languid thrust. 

I pressed my overheated face against the cool wood and keened loudly, I was still overwhelmingly sensitive from my orgasm, but fuck, I was so full and it was so mind numbingly good. 

I could feel him bottom out, then flex his hips, pressing in just a little further. I felt a pressure as his tip pushed against my soft cervix, ready to greedily slurp up his seed. The pleasure burned white hot through my bloodstream, and my brain was kicked into some kind of primal hyperdrive, desperate for this beautiful, virile man’s load. 

He bent forward, my knees nearly to the sides of my head and began rhythmically pumping- in and out, in and out. Each time, I felt that delicious pressure in my groin as he pushed against my spongy cervix and it yielded. He felt so deep, almost as if he could take root in me. 

He grasped both my nipples with those crude fingers and twisted as he pumped, groaning, “can’t wait for these tits to be engorged with milk for our baby, kitten.” 

I thought I might blackout at the pleasure of all of it. My body felt like it was at the precipice of overload. And that lilt to his voice when he said ‘our baby’. 

“Please- please give me a baby daddy.” I cried, on the verge of actual tears from the devastating way he worked my body and all my desires. 

“I’m gonna give you a baby, princess.” He groaned as he kept thrusting, his face contorting in pleasure and his breaths ragged. “I’m gonna put my baby in your belly right now.” 

I was so spread and stretched, when his cock swelled inside me I keened loudly again, only egging him on to drive deeper and harder in his thrusts. 

His hips snapped into mine roughly, pushing as deep as he could with a vice grip on my waist to keep me in place. That sweet pressure, and an impossibly warm feeling spread through my groin as he emptied himself, painting my insides in thick ropes of cum. 

As he trembled and his hips thrust softer a few more times in the aftershock, he twisted one nipple and with his other hand, a large thumb worked my clit with expert precision. 

“Cum kitten, drink up daddy’s seed.” He murmured. 

My eyes immediately rolled back in pleasure and my body obeyed heartily, convulsing from all the sensation. My walls spasmed, a heavenly tingling spreading from my toes to the tips of my ears.

He finally withdrew and sat back in his chair panting. “Can’t leave my princess wanting for anything.” He smirked lazily.


End file.
